Talk:Trailers from Barney's Run, Jump, Skip and Sing VHS (1998 Reprint)/@comment-2604:2000:1343:C444:D167:8F20:730B:1BB0-20181129193944
GAMESMOVIESTVVIDEO WIKIS =5 Things We Want to See in a Venom Sequel= Evan KillhamOct 18 MOVIES MARVEL COMICS SPIDER-MAN PRESENTED BY Venom, the new comic book movie starring Tom Hardy in dual roles — a guy who looks like Tom Hardy, and a freaky alien creature who takes over Tom Hardy’s body — is performing solidly at the box office. And, so, it’s time to look ahead to Sony’s possible return to the Spider-verse villain. Here are five things we really want to see in a Venom sequel. CARNAGE Based on the mid-credits scene in the first movie, Carnage will definitely be the villain in a second. Woody Harrelson and his incredible red wig will appear as Cletus Kasady. He’s a dangerous, incarcerated serial killer who becomes even more deadly when he gets ahold of his own shapeshifting alien partner. Carnage, which feeds off of Kasady’s own evil, isn’t as restrained as Venom’s relatively tidy appearance. So the effects team will have its hands full animating the villain’s churning, roiling symbiote suit. But we’re pretty sure it’ll end up looking pretty cool. SHE-VENOM We only got a quick look at what happens when Eddie Brock’s ex, Anne Weying, gets her own turn as a host for Venom. But in the comics, she gets a lengthier stint with superpowers. And while that storyline, unfortunately, ends in tragedy, we’d much prefer it if things go a little better for her. And a fight between Carnage and two versions of Venom would make for an amazing finale. CARNAGE, USA Filmmakers may not have time to both introduce Carnage and adapt this 2011 comic book miniseries, but we’d love to see them try. Carnage, USA has Kasady using his symbiote to take over an entire town in Colorado. In the original story, it takes an elite squad of alien-wielding soldiers and Venom himself to take the baddie down and save everyone. That may be some Venom 3material if we’re honest, but we’ve wanted to see this story in live action since we read it. MAN-WOLF If you stopped paying attention for a couple seconds at the start of Venom, you might have missed the name of one of the astronauts on the doomed Life Foundation spaceship. It was Jameson, which means that this character was John Jameson III, son of the famous editor of New York’s Daily Bugle. The character seems to have died from the injuries he suffered in the crash, but that’s never stopped writers of comic books or the movies they inspire from bringing people back. In the books, Jameson III fuses with a magical ruby on the moon and becomes a werewolf. And maybe the writers could goose that origin story a little, but we’d line up right now to see Venom 2: Venom Meets the Wolfman. VENOM VS. SPIDEY It isn’t clear whether or not Venom takes place in the Marvel Cinematic Universe, but whether it does or not, we’d love to see what happens when this slightly nicer version of Eddie Brock and his alien pal meet up with their comic-book nemesis. While the charming Tom Holland version would be ideal, we wouldn’t turn down another Webhead. Sony could even bring in non-Peter Parker versions like Ben Reilly. And sure, he’s a clone of Parker in the comics and would, therefore, look exactly like Tom Holland. But they don’t have to keep that part. EVAN KILLHAMEkillham Evan is a high-powered supernerd who is sprinkled across the internet like salt. His contributions have appeared at Screen Rant, Cult of Mac, and GamesBeat. When he isn't writing, he plans projects he won't have time to make and cultivates an affinity for terrible horror films. https://twitter.com/evankillham BECOME A FANDOM CONTRIBUTORPop culture fans! Write what you love and have your work seen by millions. SIGN UP TODAY MOVIES • DISNEY How ‘Ralph Breaks the Internet’s Epic Final Scene Came to Life ��Spoiler Alert �� Kim Taylor-Foster 1h GAMES • NINTENDO • POKÉMON Pick one ��️ (via u/MattCloudy) getFANDOM 1h GAMES • PLAYSTATION How 'LittleBigPlanet' Launched a Community-Led Content Revolution On the 10th birthday of Sony's strange and cute platformer, we look at Sackboy and co’s legacy and what comes next. James McMahon 6h GAMES • PLAYSTATION • NINTENDO 5 Games We Can’t Wait to Play This December These titles will put your New Year's Eve plans on hold. Lucas DeRuyter 18h STREAMING • DISNEY Disney+ is stacking their movie lineup with talent and remakes �� getfandom 18h TV • STAR WARS • ANIMATED SERIES Luke, Leia, and Han are back in a new series of animated shorts retelling classic Star Wars moments coming Nov. 30 (via Star Wars Kids | YouTube) getFANDOM 1d MOVIES Sylvester Stallone might be done playing Rocky after 'Creed 2' — 'This is probably my last rodeo' (via @TheSlyStallone | Instagram) getFANDOM 1d TV • ANIMATED SERIES How ‘SpongeBob' Became One of the Greatest Cartoons of All Time Stephen Hillenburg leaves a legacy of joy. James McMahon 1d MOVIES • DISNEY Could Vanellope Become an Official Disney Princess? 'Ralph Breaks the Internet' directors Rich Moore and Phil Johnston discuss the mysterious way princesses are crowned. Kim Taylor-Foster 1d MOVIE REVIEWS • MOVIES • MARVEL �� Review: 'Into the Spider-Verse' Catches Every Target in Its Web The newest Spider-Man is perfect for hardcore fans and brand new audiences, with breathtaking animation and joyful surprises. FANDOM 1d GAMES • PLAYSTATION • XBOX How Bro Culture Empowered Gaming’s Angriest Voices We delved into the noughties marketing and games that led to video games' angriest keyboard warriors. �� Dominic Leighton 1d MOVIES • MARVEL • SPIDER-MAN 'Into the Spider-Verse' all-female spinoff already has some possible characters �� getFANDOM 1d FANTASY • ANIMATED SERIES • NETFLIX Netflix is adapting Roald Dahl’s stories into an animated universe — which stories do you want to see? �� getfandom 2d MOVIES 'Elf' Is the Only Christmas Film That's Sweet, Funny, and Super Weird Honest Trailers takes on the timeless holiday classic. YouTube 2d MOVIES • DISNEY How Disney Turmoil Led to the Classic 'The Land Before Time' 30 years after its release, look back at how animator Don Bluth turned his Disney disillusionment into a classic animated tale. James McMahon 2d GAMES • GAME TRAILERS • PLAYSTATION �� Review: ‘Persona 3 & 5 Dancing’ Is Clunky but Charming Charming visuals and some great tunes aren't enough to elevate this clunky pair into rhythm action royalty. Alan Wen 2d GAME REVIEWS • GAMES • PLAYSTATION Sony’s First Mini-Console Is Weaponised Nostalgia Playing those old school games on the PlayStation Classic can't fail to put a grin on your face. Tom Regan 2d TV • STREAMING • MARVEL Disney+ is loading up �� getFANDOM 2d MOVIES • FANTASY • SCI-FI .@RealGDT is a machine — He just listed off a few of his finished (but unproduced) scripts �� getFANDOM 2d TV • MOVIES • DRAGON BALL 5 Anime and Manga to Check Out This December Here's everything you need to end this year on a high note. Zuleika Boekhoudt 2d GAME REVIEWS • GAMES • PLAYSTATION �� Review: ‘Darksiders III’ Is a Frustrating Delight The confused threequel is in equal parts compelling and flawed. Ray Willmott 3d GAMES • PLAYSTATION • INDIE GAMES ‘Bendy and the Ink Machine’ Pulls No Punches on Switch The inky mystery that refuses to be watered down. Chris Stead 3d MOVIES • WONDER WOMAN • MARVEL #Venom reaches $822M at the worldwide box office, surpassing ‘Wonder Woman’ �� (via @ERCboxoffice) getFANDOM 3d MARVEL • MCU Tessa Thompson says Valkyrie would beat Killmonger in a fight: ‘You don’t even wanna think about it?’ – Michael B. Jordan ‘Nope.’ -Tessa (via @IGN) getFANDOM 3d